


'I stay.'

by Star_less



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Omorashi, One Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sad Frisk, Slice of Life, Young Frisk, frisk wets the bed, parent!toriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: "I want to stay with you."Frisk has made that choice, and is happy to settle with Toriel, reading endless snail books, eating cinnamon-butterscotch pies, and drinking slightly odd Underground delicacies. But, when the nighttime comes, and Frisk doesn't need to be brave and determined anymore, suddenly the world of monsters they've agreed to stay in seems a whole lot... scarier.Humans do strange things when they're scared; luckily, Toriel knows how to help Frisk out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom - hello! :)  
> I haven't played Undertale as of yet myself - I've watched a Let's Play of it. (Cookie for the first person to guess who's 'lets play' I watched. Hint, there's two of them, and Flowey was Texan!)  
> So, I'm sorry if this has some inaccuracies or seems a little out of character.

"Come with me, my child." Toriel crooned, her large white paw grasping Frisk's hand. Quietly, Frisk allowed themselves to be led away by the she-goat, feeling butterflies ignite a nervous fire in their tummy. After countless months in the Underground befriending monsters in place of, er, actual humans, the thought of being above-ground was terrifying to the small child. Toriel was as good a mother figure as any, and Frisk found a maternal bond developing between the two; but even that couldn't stop the split second shock of nerves that made Frisk wonder if they had made the wrong decision in deciding to stay with Toriel. 

"If you need anything, my child, do not hesitate to speak up." Toriel said tenderly, with all the warmth of a real mother. At this, Frisk's nerves appeared to dissipate somewhat, drifting away through their tummy, down into their feet and pinging from their toes.  
~

Toriel's home in the Ruins wasn't that dissimilar to the average human home that Frisk had, many years ago, been a part of. Upon getting to the cosy cottage, Toriel dropped the grip on Frisk's arm and positively beamed at the tiny child. "It is getting late. You have had a long, long adventure, little one." She whispered, Frisk dutifully listening as they allowed a tiny smile to grace their lips. The she-goat paused her speech to smile at the child also, before continuing. "How about we settle in, with some snacks and a story? Then, you must go to bed." She said. Frisk nodded, feeling sparkles of excitement tingle in their chest. 

Toriel left the room, leaving Frisk by themselves in the warm living room. Frisk glanced between the cosy armchair that was set in front of the fire, and the kitchen where Toriel was. Since being placed in Toriel's care, even long ago when Frisk's adventure first commenced, the child felt brutal separation anxiety at being away from the maternal goat - this feeling only reinforced by Toriel disappearing for a majority of Frisk's escapades and only returning when Frisk's adventure was over and they needed a home.  
A small, unsure whimper tumbled from Frisk's mouth and, hesitating, they wandered over to the kitchen. Halfway there, the hot scent of butterscotch-cinnamon pie hit Frisk's nostrils-- along with something milky and sweet. Another smile appeared on Frisk's lips-- dropping instantly as Toriel turned with a tea tray in both hands. The goat startled as much as Frisk did.  
"Oh! Hungry, my dear?" Toriel gave a short feeble laugh. "Your snacks are ready. Come."

The goat guided Frisk to the cosy armchair, settling into it with the tea tray on her lap. With her free hand, she gestured to a bookshelf just aside the fire. "Pick a book, my child. I will read plenty to you." Toriel instructed. 

Frisk allowed themselves to beam, running headlong for the bookshelf. They studied it carefully, seeing many snail related books. Some were thick manuals, others were skinny and dusty. One book was wedged at the end of the bookcase, its spine a vibrant green. It was obviously a children's book. Frisk eagerly selected that story, carrying it back toward Toriel with an excited smile on their lips once more. 

"Sammy the Snail Sending the Mail." Toriel read aloud, theatrically. "What a great choice, Frisk!"  
She patted her lap, inviting Frisk up. The child wedged themselves against the goat instantly, nestled down in Toriel's downy fluff. They looked eagerly across the tray that Toriel was balancing, selecting a piece of pie. Aside the pie was a tall glass of creamy liquid with small flecks in it. Before Toriel could begin the story, Frisk nudged her and pointed wordlessly to the glass. 

"Ah, that is spider cream, dear. Fresh from Muffet's, in fact." Toriel explained. "It's for you, yes. Take it."

Despite the name - Frisk had learned to become tolerable of many of the underground delicacies - Frisk took the glass in both hands and sipped. The liquid was creamy and sweet - thicker and sweeter than milk. There were small pods inside, which released syrupy puddles as Frisk chewed on them. It was... delicious. Nodding their approval, Frisk began to drink as Toriel began to read.  
~

Three stories and four glasses of spider cream later, Frisk's body was heavy; and not just with sleep. The human rubbed their eyes exhaustedly, feeling a dull throbbing ache come from deep within their bladder, where all the spider cream rested. The child was tense under Toriel's grip as the goat finished off another tale.

"I think that is okay for now, child. It is time you headed to bed!" Toriel announced. The mother-goat simply hooked Frisk up and held them there, carrying the child to their bedroom. Frisk had to work hard at not-squeaking, feeling hot liquid roll forth in their bladder and stay there. The child hoisted their legs up and kept them tense, as an unaware Toriel rubbed their tense back - to help them relax. Frisk buried their face into Toriel's fur as they trembled, fighting the urge to relax. Instead, they whined, hissed and whimpered their way through holding tightly, praying that Toriel made a stop at the toilet before bed. The child was too nervous to bring the subject up themselves.

"Goodnight, my child." Toriel crooned, kissing Frisk's forehead as she plopped the child down into bed and firmly tucked them in. Toriel had not made a stop at the toilet before bed and Frisk's eyes were wide and urgent. They watched, fearful, as Toriel left them to sleep in the dark room, pleading with themself to call out and plead to her; but all that came out were pitiful whimpers.  
~

Away from Toriel's protection, Frisk's underground bedroom seemed a lot... darker. Noises, presumably from raucous nocturnal monsters, were amplified through the bedroom window. Frisk bit their lip nervously, nestling down further into the blankets.  
As well as that, Frisk was all too aware of their bursting need to wee. Their bladder was thumping quietly, sending twisted shivers up and down Frisk's spine.  
Every now and then, a sharp hoot from outside would make Frisk startle-- and when they did, a hot, ticklish dribble of wee dripped near their entrance, threatening to gush into their nightclothes. Gulping heavily, Frisk clamped their eyes shut, and wrapped their legs as tight as they would go around one another.  
Then, the noises slowly disappeared as Frisk drifted into a peaceful sleep...

"Toriel. Toriel! Please, help me!" Frisk cried out, swallowed up by a dark black void. They cowered as a monster - which was unintelligible to them at this moment - towered high over them. Frisk's hands were clamped between their legs, squeezing as tightly as their body would allow. It appeared that they were desperate for a wee. Even the slightest movement was torture, forcing small pearls of wetness to dribble out over their fingers. Frisk's breathing came in slow, measured pants, and every now and then would hitch with desperation, when it all felt like it was getting too much. 

Where was Toriel?! She wasn't coming to Frisk's rescue!

The child felt wetness come- this time from their eyes. Crumbling down, Frisk let out a short sharp sob as the creature reached out to envelope them. As soon as this happened Frisk was unable to stop the floodgates from opening and long arches of pee started streaming down Frisk's legs. The child resigned themselves to breaking down into tears as they leaned against the warm, fluffy creature.

W.. warm .. ? F- fluffy.. !

"Oh my child, you are usually so very stoic. What happened?" Toriel crooned, petting Frisk.  
Frisk gasped wetly, not knowing whether to pull away or nestle in. It WAS Toriel! Sniffling, as the last of their pee was voided, Frisk finally went limp against the goat, mumbling an almost-silent string of sobbed-out apologies at having gotten Toriel so soaking wet.

"It is okay, my child. It is okay." Toriel soothed - but - her voice sounded oddly.. distorted?  
A feeling of dread consumed Frisk's heart. Looking up, they saw the face of Toriel melt away to be replaced once again by a distorted creature with a gaping, dripping maw filled with deep, sharp teeth. Frisk went cold all over and s c r e a m e d . . . . . .

"T- Tori--!"  
Jumping awake with a yelp, Frisk felt their floodgates close to releasing, the warm puddle pressed against their abdomen, licking hot desperate waves right through to Frisk's core. The child whimpered, beginning to rock slowly back and forth on their bottom while waiting for the she-goat to appear. After five slow (and desperate) minutes it was apparent that Toriel was in too much a deep sleep to hear Frisk's calling.  
Frisk was now in a dilemma. Pee rolled in waves over their bladder, urging Frisk to relieve themselves right there in the bed. It was tempting - kinda - especially when buds of pee started to collect at their entrance again, this time dribbling over the bedsheets. Frisk's hands trembled. 

They slowly worked on getting out of bed. 

This was a feat that was harder said than done, as Frisk went as rigid as a board whenever they felt more than the slightest trickle of urine beg for release. Any one dribble that escaped could be the dribble that caused a flooding, and Frisk did not want to wet themselves on Toriel's floor - in Toriel's house - on their first night as a really real citizen of the underground.

They shuffled quietly down the hallway, stopping to squeak uncomfortably whenever they were close to losing it. The hallway was long and dark and Frisk was fearful of any creatures pouncing out on them in the quiet, without Toriel to help. Every nerve in Frisk's body was in shock, their bladder a hot and thumping overdrive. By the third closed door, Frisk was tying themselves up in a knot, their feet urgently stumbling over one another, their hands squeezing through their cotton pyjamas to keep the precious flood from escaping long enough to get to a...

...toilet.

Of course. Like a bolt of lightning struck down into their head, Frisk finally realised. 

Monsters in the Underground didn't have _toilets_! The child distinctly remembered Sans laughing at them one day when they asked. 

_"Toilets?" He drawled, verging on laughing. "Monsters don't have or need toilets, kiddo. We don't give a crap. Literally."_  
"B- but, you eat!" Frisk burbled, pointing out the meal in Sans' hand. They ignored the pun, despite Sans offering a delighted grin, encouraging them to laugh.  
"Food's converted to magic, kid." Sans explained, chowing down on the meaty patty in his hand. "Sure, sometimes we may have excess magic that needs a release..." He explained, gesturing to the watery blue liquid that had collected like an aura in his pelvic area, "But it doesn't happen often enough for monsters to need working toilets in their homes. There's some toilets around the back of Grillby's, alright?"

Grillby's toilets were the toilets Frisk trekked to religiously on their adventure. It had led to some close calls-- most notably that time where, on a trek from the edges of Hotland to the middle of Snowdin, Frisk had to give up and hide behind a fir tree to release. But... but...! Frisk's thoughts were growing frantic, and they felt twists of desperation run up their spine and over their neck. Grillby's toilets... they were too far away, and it was so dark...!

Frisk let out another short, almost broken sounding whimper at this realisation. Their feet clamped, they made a miserable trek back to bed and perched on the edge of the bed with their knees in tight, rocking back and forth on their bottom. It was the only movement that shifted the painful sting of their over-full bladder, but even that didn't seem to help as much as usual now. They rapidly switched position, one hand between their legs, whimpering miserably for Toriel.  
“Tooooriiii..” The smaller human moaned, tears dripping from their eyelashes. “Tori, Tori, Tori, help me!” The more their bladder constricted, the more the child chanted out for their caregiver, and the more frantic-sounding the chants became, with thick hiccupping breaths. It was clear, though, by the lack of movement coming from Toriel’s bedroom, that the she-goat was sleeping too deeply to respond to Frisk’s calling. 

Giving up, Frisk decided that maybe they could sleep on until morning. They… could hold it in until then, maybe… ?

The child curled up tighter in their bed, legs crossed in on one another. They whined a little, the whine turning into a longer moan as they lost control again, this time accidentally releasing a heavier stream. This was a hot wet gush that streamed out over the bedsheets. Frisk trembled a little, the blanket growing heavy and warm with wetness around them. 

"No... no..!" Frisk squealed unhappily, gripping the blankets tight in their fists as if that would stop it. Their stream ran hot and unstoppable, soaking the striped onesie so much that the onesie clung, sopping wet, to their skin. They shifted in the wetness surrounding them, unable to get a grip on their slippery muscles. Frisk had no choice but to let their bladder void entirely, in a thick, pumping rush. After a solid minute, the rush twisted into trickles, dribbles, and finally nothing.  
Just like in the dream, Frisk ducked with shame. They slowly dissolved into tears; hot fat tears that burned the corners of their eyes and rolled in thick tracks down their heated cheeks. "Toriel..." Frisk said sadly, slowly climbing from their bed. Every nerve in their body wanted Toriel there-- or at least to say sorry-- as the youngling was terrified that this would mean the queen would banish them from the ruins. They padded down the corridor, sniffling all the while, until coming to Toriel's room. 

The door to Toriel's room was open slightly, letting in a thin chink of light so that the small human could see Toriel asleep in her double bed, the silhouette of the sleeping goat visible. Frisk took a deep, but shaky breath in, glancing down at their soaked onesie. They shifted their toes over one another nervously - the wet patch on their onesie now all too visible. Slowly, they went into the room. 

"Toriel..." Frisk whimpered, softly. They weren't loud enough for the goat to wake up. Frisk went a little closer, and nudged the sleeping form unsurely. "Tori..."

"Mmm?"  
Toriel began to wake up, hearing the soft familiar voice of her young child. She blinked awake, her eyes a soft and sleepy red, only to wake fully upon seeing the tiny figure. 

"Child..." She started, her voice rough with tiredness. "Are... you alright?"

Frisk rubbed their eyes, balling their hand into a fist, before sniffling. They shook their head sadly.

"No?"  
Toriel flicked on the bedside lamp next to her. She was about to ask why, when the room was thrown into a glowing light, revealing Frisk's cold, clammy onesie - soaked through. Toriel had had enough experience with children to know what this was...

"You had... an accident?" She began slowly. Frisk crumbled a little, worried that Toriel was about to drop them from the ruins. But, they nodded, watching as Toriel got out of bed. The closer the goat got to Frisk, the more they began to cower as though Toriel was going to hurt them.  
Noticing this, Toriel frowned in concern.

"Little one," she said, bending to Frisk's level. "I am not going to hurt you. Accidents happen in children your age. Would you like a bath?"

Frisk hesitated, but slowly nodded, letting Toriel's large white paw fall to the small of their back. The two shuffled from the room, as Frisk idly wondered if Toriel even had a fully-working bathroom...  
~

It turned out that Toriel did indeed have a fully-working bathroom, which looked the same as any other-- though, instead of a toilet, there was a washing machine. Inside the washing machine was Frisk's soaked, striped onesie, which Toriel had lovingly peeled off of Frisk. Frisk, meanwhile, had been deposited into the bathtub and was curling their toes as they watched the tub fill with warm, bubbly water. As the child grew captivated by the sweet-scented bubbles (and started sloshing them over their chubby arms and legs) Toriel was pulling a fresh onesie from the laundry pile. She got a fluffy towel, also, and then instructed Frisk to drain the tub and stand.  
With an indignant whine, Frisk complied; standing in the tub with wetness dripping from their arms and legs. It was only seconds later before Toriel enveloped Frisk in a melting hug, while wiping their dripping body clean. 

"So... Frisk." the goat asked sleepily, helping Frisk into their clean onesie once they were suitably dry, "Are you enjoying your stay here so far?"

Frisk looked guiltily up at Toriel, shifting on their feet. Toriel caught this too, and she stopped. Her deep red eyes were suddenly filled with concern and, gently, she tilted Frisk's head so the child faced her.  
"Tell me." Toriel crooned. "I am your caregiver. I will help you."

"Um, I was, um." Frisk stuttered out, shifting as the goat scooped them up. Toriel's voice encouraged them again, a low humming, and so Frisk blurted, "I- I was scared of the dark!"

(Their eyes had glassed over with tears again.)

"The dark.... hmmm.." The goat thought, quiet for a moment. Frisk watched anxiously, before Toriel's eyes widened suddenly. "Do not worry, my child!" Toriel burst fondly, leading Frisk back to the she-goat's bedroom. "I have something that will help you with your issues."

Frisk was silent again, wondering what Toriel could possibly be thinking of. They perched on the edge of Toriel's double bed as the goat rummaged around in a cabinet some way across the room. The child strained to hear what Toriel was mumbling to herself, but found it too difficult. Besides, it wasn't long before Toriel exclaimed a triumphant, 'ah-ha!' and whirled around. In her hand she was holding out...

A star shaped nightlight. A star shaped nightlight and... something else, which Frisk was eyeing up worriedly. "What is that, Toriel?" The smaller human asked, thinking maybe it wouldn't be the object that they thought it was.

"This? Oh.." Toriel said with a breezy smile, "This is a nightlight." She turned the star shaped object in her hands, before turning it on and waving the softly-glowing star out toward Frisk. "It can go in your bedroom, little one. Dr. Alphys made it for me when C--"

"No, not that!" Frisk whined, shielding their eyes from the glow, and pointing at the wrapped-up object in Toriel's other paw. "That!"

"Oh!" Sheepish, Toriel flicked off the nightlight and held out the puffed white object. "This is..."

A disposable diaper. 

A disposable diaper with a green turtle for a wetness indicator.

"I believe these are called 'diapers', correct?" The goat said. Frisk could tell that Toriel was proud of herself for knowing that, so they quickly nodded. Before they could discourage the goat, she continued. "These are what young humans use to stay reliably dry, are they not?"

Another nod from Frisk. "Bu--"

"Perfect!"  
Toriel made an advance on Frisk, moving toward them with the crinkling plastic. Squealing quietly, Frisk rolled away from Toriel, scurrying up the bed. They were backed into the corner with an unhappy look plastered across their face -- which made Toriel freeze. Frisk breathed out a sigh of relief, practically seeing the goat's mind whirr away. 

"Do you... not want this diaper?" Toriel asked hesitantly. 

Frisk shook their head firmly, feeling relief erupt in the pit of their stomach. Maybe Toriel was finally getting i--

"Would you prefer the one with the blue kitten, or... or maybe the pink unicorn?" Toriel encouraged, holding those out too. Frisk shook their head again, took a trembling breath in, and spoke up. "Toriel..." they said, their voice strained, as if it hadn't been fully used in a while. "Humans... of my age... don't use diapers." They were quite decisive, if indignant, when stating this. "Only.. newborn and toddler humans use them."

After a moment, Toriel nodded - appearing to take this information in well. "Very well." She said, stashing the disposable diapers away for another time. "But... I don't have a way to help you." She said regrettably. Frisk felt a sweep of panic come over them when the she-goat announced this, wondering if it meant they would have to leave. Their eyes grew wide with fright. 

"Unless..."

Frisk whined softly, watching the she-goat rummaging around again. She eventually emerged with what looked like a plastic bowl, with handles on the sides. It was red, and had some stickers on each side of it - one red heart and a star. A... potty?

"This is, um, a potty-- I believe.." Toriel explained, looking to Frisk to confirm this. 

(They nodded, a little thickly.)

"It is, um, used by young humans who are out of diapers, but not ready to move to a toilet."

(Another nod.)

""So... this is... very similar to a toilet, just... not quite." Toriel said softly. "Do you think maybe this would be a good compromise? We could put it in your bedroom, little one. It would prevent more of these... nighttime accidents."

Frisk hesitated a little. If they said no to the potty, Toriel might not let them stay any longer. It... it wasn't all bad... maybe it would be okay to use...?

Toriel's red eyes were set on the tiny human, pleading them to make the right choice. Frisk turned to the goat and nodded, a small smile spreading over their features. Toriel smiled with them, happily enveloping the child in a warm, fluffy hug. "You may sleep in here tonight, child. I will wash your bedsheets tomorrow, and tomorrow evening will be a fresh start on your first real night." Toriel said softly to the child as they hugged one another. Frisk, meanwhile, had melted into Toriel's fluffy, maternal grip-- even going as far as to let the goat tuck them in.

"Goodnight, my child." Toriel said to Frisk - who by then was already drifting off to sleep - "Sleep well."  
~

"Are you ready for bed, little one?" Toriel asked, settling the nightly book they had been reading back into the bookcase. It was the next night, and Frisk was already fidgeting. They nodded earnestly at Toriel, nothing in their face suggesting that they needed to use the toilet. Toriel nodded also, seeming to not mention how Frisk was fidgeting so. The goat guided Frisk to their bedroom, the freshly laundered sheets wafting out delicious scents as they got to the door.

"Here you go, Frisk." Toriel said softly, popping a small corner of butterscotch-cinnamon pie into Frisk's mouth. Frisk, who had been entirely expecting this nighttime treat, had their mouth open and chewed appreciatively on the snack, pushing open the door. There as promised - in the corner - was the potty. Aside the bed, was a star-shaped nightlight. 

"Do you need to use the potty before you rest?" Toriel said. There was a hint to her voice; as if she couldn't quite get used to saying what she was saying.

Frisk flushed pink, but nodded. They tottered over to the bowl and settled down upon it, knees tucked in tight. They did what they had to do with only the quietest trickling, sighing in relief once their full bladder was empty. They slowly stood once more, pulling their nightclothes back into place. Once it was quiet, Toriel entered the room. Frisk was waiting, rocking back and forth on their heels urgently. Though they were more than capable of getting themselves into bed and off to sleep, they wanted to wait for Toriel. They watched as the goat carried the full potty away. Where it was cleaned, Frisk wasn't sure - but they knew not to question it; this was the Underground and anything was possible. 

The potty soon returned anew, sparkling, and was slotted back into its original spot. Once that was done, it was time for Toriel to concentrate on Frisk.

"Not in bed yet, child?" Toriel asked softly. The child shook their head almost bashfully, prompting Toriel to scoop them up by their underarms and plonk them down into their pillowy bed. As their eyes grew heavy with sleep, Toriel tucked them into their duvet and finally planted a maternal kiss to their forehead. The goat knocked the nightlight on as she moved out, illuminating Frisk and their sleepy little corner of the bedroom into a soft, loving glow. As Toriel reached the doorway she took one last look at the sleeping child, with maternal love in her eyes. 

"Goodnight, little one," She whispered, beaming. "I hope you'll enjoy staying here in the ruins with me as much as I will with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep Frisk's gender ambiguous like it is in-game ^^  
> I also tried to keep Frisk mute, too, as that was my headcanon for the game, but it didn't really work out in the end ^^;
> 
> In this story, Frisk is quite young still - I imagined them as about six, maybe seven years old. So still quite dependent on Toriel, a tiiiiiny bit too old to use a potty... and - despite living in the Underground for XXXX amount of months/years - still fearful of what's out there. 
> 
> Leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this. If you didn't, you don't need to! ^^;


End file.
